Only One Shot
by Hanayuki19
Summary: Liz just fot rejected by the guy she was crushing on for years. but one day she meets a mysterious guy with beautiful yellow eyes who randomly says he wants her. What will she do when she's caught between a death-ly love triangle?


Ch 1 Only One Shot.

A/N I know this story is kind of late since its kind of Valentines day-ish. But I'm doing it anyways :p so please enjoy this one chapter story.

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or its characters except for Damien:P

[intro]

My name is Liz well actually it's Elizabeth Thompson but that doesn't really matter. What matters was that I sadly got rejected by my childhood friend Damien recently, who I've been crushing on for years. All because he liked someone else and to be completely honest I was deeply hurt.

It was 10:00 pm and Patty sent me out to buy her 2% milk that looked like a giraffe to her and was conveniently on sale

As I walked back home staring at the bright yellow laughing moon as I sucked on a heart-shaped lollipop that I found in my black sweater pockets. I stopped in front of a dark ally way that I never noticed before and decided to take it.

As I kept on walked I passes by a reflective window. I stopped in my tracks as I stared at my plain outfit and laughed coldly at my black sweater, shorts and unfashionable flip flops. No one would fall in love with me I thought to myself. All i wanting was to be love and be loved in return. Is that to ask?

Then someone with a black bag and black hair with three random white stripes on the left side of his head, bumped into me, sending me crashing into the ground. " crap, I'm so sorry" I said automatically, picking up the black bag then got up quickly about to hand him the bag but instead found a gun pointed directly to my head. " I would like to have that bag" the guy said with a slight smile on his face and his yellow eyes burning with amusement.

I back up into a street light pole getting more room so I could use my self defense move I learned from school.

Then I slowly handed the bag to him as bait. He reached for it but just before his slender fingers touched it, I dropped it on the ground. A bunch of gold coins and diamonds fell on the dirty ground. He gasped then quickly dropped down to collect his belongings.

I decided to take this opportunity to run for it but then a shiny pink, heart-shaped diamond caught my eye in the pile that he tried to pick up. I quickly snatched it up and dashed home leaving the jet black hair guy scrambling on the floor. I've always had an eye for expensive jewelry, call it my weakness.

The next day after school I was packing my bag and saw the pink diamond at the bottom of it where I left it for safe keeping. It looked so lonely without it on me. So I quickly attach a gold chain to it and placed it around my neck and under my shirt where I knew it would be safe.

I started to walking down the front steps of the school then I suddenly stopped when I saw Damien staring intently at me for a few seconds then he looked away.

I turned away too holding back unwanted tears. Then I hear a familiar voice laughing. I turned to the where the source of the sound came from which was under the nearby cheery blossom tree and there stood...

The yellow eyed creep from yesterday!

My eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights as I started to run away but sadly I tripped and landed on my face. Smooth Liz. Real smooth I thought mentally kicking myself.

" are you alright?" he asked walking slowly toward me. My eyes began to sting as I tried to crawl away feeling a sharp pain in my ankle.

He stepped in front of me " you know you look quite nice when your face is stressed with pain and hate " he said chuckling to himself at his own crappy joke " do you need help?" he asked once he stopped making a fool of me.

" no" I uttered struggling to get up by myself. He frowned seriously then pick me up and brought me to a bench where he placed me on his lap.

My eyes widen in shock as I tried to break away from his grasp but failed miserably due to my strained ankle. He touched my ankle with an evil smile. I yelped in unbearable pain.

He leaned closer to me, I felt his cold breath on my neck making me shiver. " you have something I want " he whispered touching my collarbone with his soft lips. A gentile kiss. I turn a dark shade of red. I couldn't breath. Then he kissed the golden chain around my neck.

He roughly pulled at the chain with his teeth " I want it" he whispered sexually.

I quickly pushed him away quickly not wanting him to get any closer." leave me alone" I said firmly. He pulled me close again " well sadly for you I wont because your mine now" he said smiling evilly.

" what the he hell are you saying?!" I asked trying to figure a way to get away. He paused as though he was thinking about something important and then he smiled widely. "my name is death the Kidd and I'm a heart reaper. And of course I already know who you are. You're Elizabeth Thompson. M-"

" stop lying there is no such thing as grim reapers or Cupid and I don't belong to anyone"I answered, cutting him off.

I wanting to walk away so badly.

He glared at me then smiled unexpectedly setting me down on the white wooden bench. He stood up in front of me then aimed his guns at a arguing couple. Two guys. An albino and a bluenette. ( A/N \(0^0)/ )

" what are you doing?" I screamed trying to get up to stop him but my legs restrained me with a killing pain.

" I'm going to show you" he said. " Stop!" I screamed but he already pulled the trigger. I shut my eye so I would have to saw the gory mess.

" open you eyes so I can prove to you that I am the child of a grim reaper and Cupid " he said seriously.

I opened my eyes s bit for a peek and saw the couple kissing.I gasped quietly staring at them in awe.

He sat down beside me and looks me in the eyes. "look I'll make a deal with you okay since you're mine?" he said calmly. " if you can get that Damien guy to fall in love with you, you can keep the diamond and I'll leave you alone forever. But if you fail you'll have live with me as my bride and swear your eternal love for only me. The time limit is your 16th birthday. If it passes and you lie to your true feelings. You'll die at midnight." he said " that is the penalty I have given you for taking something of mine." he said then stood up and stared at me with golden. But my gaze was directed at the floor as I tried to respond to all of this B.S he was spilling out.

He then toke my hand and kissed it " see you soon" he whispered than disappeared. Just as fast as he came, without a trace. Making me feel helpless and completely fucked up with thoughts of only him.

[2 months later]

My life was pretty much the same and I tried hard to pretend it all didn't happen. Maybe he was just a fragment of my imagination. Nothing really changed was what I thought until one day after class I got the most screwed up surprise.

" hey, Liz can I talk to you for a moment?" Damien asked shyly.

Why must life torture me! I yelled in my mind.

I stared at him weirdly as I shoved text books in my black bag.

" sure" I said smiling nicely trying not to show my true feelings.

" I was wondering if we can be friends again." he said reaching for my hand with his.

I jerked mine back a bit " What do you mean?" I said hesitantly.

He moved closer " I know I hurt you in the past but let's start over. " I Really miss you and I want to hang out like we used to" he said in almost a whisper.

I paused thinking it over. It didn't take long because I've always been a sucker for cute guys " okay" i said while shifting my weight from one foot to the other nervously like a girl from those stupid, sappy manga books ( not that I read them * cough cough)

He smiled widely " great! Pass me your cell phone" he demanded excitedly. I passed it to he cluelessly. Then after a few seconds he passed it back " you can call me when ever you like" he said then winked at me making my heart beats quicken.

I turned away walking back to class with new thoughts. I don't want to get hurt by him again but to me it seems that I might win that bet. I thought blushing as Damien's image came clear in my head but then for some reason it was polluted by kidd's smiling image which made me stop breathing all together. And want to gag at the same time.

Weeks had passed since that day and me and Damien had bees seeing each other bring my spirits up. I was finally happy that i could stop living in fear of being kidd's slave.

Then one day Damien invited me to a restaurant. I accepted without hesitation. ( of course)

The date was the most fun I had in my life then came the unexpected walk home. He turned to me as we stepped onto a bridge. " you know I really had fun tonight with you" he started. I nodded blushing in my fanciest red dress." me too"

He toke my hand in his " you know I'm really sorry about before and I wish I could make it up to you" he whispered leaning closer.

My eyes widen " what do you mean?" I answered innocently.

He smiled" I mean I'll make it up to you with a kiss" he whispered back shyly. My cheeks flushed of all its color. If this happened I'll be freed from Kidd's evil clutches so i can focus more on Damien instead of thinking of a possible imaginary heart reaper from all the stress I've gone through, I thought leaning in also about to close the remaining space between us then suddenly Damien disappears without a trace and I could almost hear Kidd's voice in my head whispering coldly " I won't allow it" then a short laughter follows after.

I collapse on the ground. I was so close to returning to normal and most of all being loved by Damien. " that's cheating" I yelled angrily knowing nobody was there to hear my desperate cries.

The next week Damien was nowhere to be found. It was almost like he disappeared off the face of the earth. But I knew better than that. Damien was kidnapped.

A month had passed and I tried hard to find Damien no matter what but I failed and resorted to just crying as my death drew near without me not even experiencing true love.

The next night at midnight I got a text from Damien to meet him in front of the cherry blossom tree now. My eyes watered with relief that he was okay.

I grabbed my rain coat and dashed into the gloomy rainy night, anxious to see him more than ever.

When I got there I stood under the tree patiently for him in the cold rain that turned into frozen slush within minutes.

I stayed there tiredly, Until the sun was high in the sky and children played happily with not a care in the world. Then it hit me. I was waiting for a guy that rejected me and disappeared/ ditched me when we were about to share a kiss.

_I truly was retarded._

I was right from the beginning no body could love me, so why do I even bother. Then to my surprise out of the mist came Damien walking slowly towards the school not even looking at me.

He would've walked right past me if I didn't utter his name weakly. He turned to me with a cold smile." sup Liz , what are you doing here?" he asked as if he hardly knew me.

My mind was completely blank and I knew it showed on my face. " I was um..." I trailed of when kidd's image flashes into my head again like a curse making me tear up.

It was him, I thought holding back my flaring emotions. I looked up to him and smiled sweetly" I was just waiting for someone who would never come." I said faintish.

He looked at me confused" alright what ever you say. Anyways I was wondering if you would want to have lunch together. To talk about our new school assignment I missed when I was away for a month." he asked

I started to choke on tears "sure" I said smiling. He smiled back " great, it seems I've missed judged from the beginning" he finished saying then walked away. then as soon as he walked away my smile faded.

Why no matter what I do to change fate, I could never be happy? It's all his fault!

[1 years later]

I was fifteen now and each passing day I would get a different kind of flower that would show up on my bed at exactly midnight from Kidd with a number on it. He was counting down my days left.

At the same time my relationship with Damien grew to the point where I'd become his best friend learning about his life and love life all he time and when I say all the time I mean, **ALL THE FUCKING TIME!**

In the beginning it was like starting all over with him and those months I spent with him before didn't matter because he didn't seem to remember one thing about me or the time we spent together where he claimed to be 'away'.

One night after various student council meetings I've taken up, Damien had asked me to meet him on the bench by the fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. I decided to go even if it was a trick set up by Kidd I realized, I didn't care anymore. There is was no way I could get Damien to fall in love me when I only have less than 3 hours.

I slowly walked down the white stairs thinking hardly about Kidd again and if I'll be able to see him again before it's too late. When I got out side I saw Damien. I sat next to him smiling wearily. He started to talk then he told a joke and laughed . I laughed along even though it was a totally lame joke. Then my mind drifted back to Kidd and how he said he wanted me and how i never realized that he might have a need for me unlike this world around me. What if he was like me, scared and desperate to find the right person without mistake so I don't end up alone.

Tears welled up in my eyes making my vision blurry.

The suddenly Damien takes my hand in his ignoring my pitiful expression " Liz I sorry for what I said before about you. I just wanted to say I really like you so would you please go out with me?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

My emerald eyes filled crystal clear tears as I looked right past Damien. It was Kidd in the background, holding his gun and pointed it directly at me.

" what's wrong Liz?" Damien asked his eyes filled with concern.

I quickly broke away from his grasp and looked him strait into his eyes, finally realizing everything now. It was all as clear as day.

" I'm Sorry but I like someone else" I whispered softly, leaving him in confusion.

I smile slightly with triumph just before walking over to Kidd and slapping him clear in the face.

" how could you" I yelled. " how could you cheat using your stupid powers to make me fall in lo.." I trailed off getting all choked up,

" what are you talking about?" he asked holding his bruised cheek with shock.

I glared at him through my tears " I'm talking about how you make me sad when your never around, making my heart beat a thousand times more than usual when your near. I just so confused!" I yelled the last part talking past the lump on my throat. " I hate you! First you start going around saying I'm yours like an object and then you start giving me all those beautifully disgusting flowers everyday, I just hate you so much! Everything reminds me of you! And I just cant get you out of my mind!" I sobbed.

" Liz I-" " Just shut up! I hate you so much" I cried, cutting off his sentence once again.

" sorry, I just wanted go show you that there isn't a moment where you leave my mind as well land since you won the bet I'll be leaving you forever at midnight" he said with a forced smile.

I bit my bottom lip then pulled him closer to me in a warm embrace. " you idiot, you made me fall In love with you. Stupid!" I yelled aggravatedly.

His eyes widen in shock then he pushed me away and pointed his gun directly at me."if that's true this won't hurt a bit" he whispered back smiling as he pulled the trigger.

I fell to the ground, tears in my eyes. For a minute I thought I died until I heard him call my name. I opened my eyes confused with the whole situation. I thought his bullets made people fall in love but what confused me most was that I felt the same as I did before, I thought getting up slowly.

I turned my back to him not wanting him to see my blushing face such a dark red as I remembered what I said a few minutes ago.

He stood behind me then hugged me tightly, chuckling softly then he slipped sometime on my finger.

I toke a quick glance at my right hand and turned white. "the Fu-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

On my ring finger was a beautiful, pink, heart shaped diamond ring on my hand.

"The fuck is this?!" i tried to yell but it came out in a high pitched screech.

Despite my foul language and choice of words, He kisses my neck softly then whispered in my ear breathlessly ( also ignoring my question)

" Liz will you become mine?"

I look at his flushed face. That was when I lost all sanity.

I brought his face closer to mine and whispered back softly" only if you give me a gift"

He smiled widely then kissed me, which sealed our deal as we listened to the clock tower struck midnight. " good enough present?" he asked. I smiled " you might have to re-give it to me" I said leaning in again jokingly. He laughed with his golden eyes sparkling. Then pressed his lips against mine again. " you can be so spoiled" he chuckled.

" what can I say? I'll never have enough" I shrugged.

" happy 16th birthday Liz" he whispered after a while.

I smiled at him warmly." idiot" I giggled to myself softly.

10 years later, i live with my stupid husband Kidd who I fell for deeply for. for all eternity in love with only him.

**The end. Peace.**

A/N I decided to change the story so it has less grammatical mistakes and that it was less boring and fast. Hope it's good enough.


End file.
